


Jokes On You

by hellblazers



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, DCEU
Genre: Blood, Bone Breaking, Consensual non con, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellblazers/pseuds/hellblazers
Summary: Batman couldn't be farther away from what is right or wrong since Jason Todd's death.Perhaps, getting all that anger and frustration out on the prowl on the streets of Gotham city might help....





	Jokes On You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, finally have an account on here to post it! Enjoy it!

His strong hands squeezed on the pale throat, tightening and loosening. The man under him laughed, not a happy laugh, but one of fear. 

"Bats!" The other man gurgled, laughing, sputtering to get air. 

He pinned him more and gritted his teeth. Nearly growling as he put all his strength into squeezing the life away. 

The other man's fear left his eyes and he laughed again, then choked back some air. "Do....it." He whispered. Batman held tighter then screamed as he let go of the Joker's throat. Bruises already forming on the pale throat. Batman punched The Joker in the jaw, dislocating it. The Joker laughing as he fainted.

Batman stared at the limp and bloody husk of a man at his feet. He thought about crushing his skull under his boot, being done with this creature. He picked Joker up easily and carried him to the Batmobile, strapping him into a seat. He grabbed Joker's jaw and snapped it back into place and Joker woke up screaming and laughing. 

"You don't deserve to live, Joker." Batman snarled at him, meaning every word.

"Then kill me, Batsy! Do what you think needs to be done!" Joker spit out a big wad of blood, and a tooth. "Hrmmm, there goes my number one smile...." 

Batman slammed his head against the car window, "Shut your mouth, Joker." Joker laughed and rubbed against Batman's hand.

"Or what?" He licked his bloody lips, "You'll cut out my tongue?" Batman moved his hand away from the grotesque affection and growled. Joker sighed and shut his eyes. "Didn't think so, not your style. Take me back to the slammer, Batsy! Hahahaheee..."

As the batmobile started rolling Joker stared at Batman. Enjoying the view, he chuckled softly. Joker moved around enough to get one arm free, confused as to why Batman didn't tie the ropes tighter. "Loosing your touch," Joker whispered. Joker watched Batman's teeth grit as he drove, noting how he made an effort not to look beside him.

Joker rubbed his mouth slightly staring at Batman, his green irises becoming small pinpoints. His tongue licked one of his long white fingers and he laughed.   
"You seem different, Batsy. I don't know if I like it...," Joker pouted and looked out the window. "That's strange... This doesn't seem right? Are we heading to GCPD?" Joker looked back at Batman, and back out the window. "Oh... Hehehe, where are we going, Batsy? Somewhere romantic I hope?" 

Batman let go of the wheel with one hand and punched Joker in the gut. "That's enough." 

The batmobile pulled up to an abandoned warehouse, one that Joker had a moment of trying to place in memory. "This place looks familiar, but...." Batman got out and pulled the Joker from his seat. He pushed him along and brought him into the dimly lit warehouse. One chair in the middle of the room.

"Oh! I get it! You're not still mad that I killed your boy wonder are you? Hehehaha!"

Batman slammed Joker onto the concrete and punched him in the nose. He grabbed Joker's arm that was free from the ropes and broke it. Easily snapping bone with his bare hands. Joker screamed and a shift changed in how he was feeling. He opened his sore mouth, teeth missing and some chipped. He tried to bite at Batman and fight back, but Batman easily grabbed Joker's mouth putting pressure on the swollen tendons around his jawline. Joker screaming tried to knee Batman off him to no avail. Batman ripped at Joker's pants, pulling them off. Joker confused, moved his legs up and away, trying to get away from Batman. 

"Stop moving." 

Joker almost felt like he should listen, he decided not to, continuing to struggle. The bones in his arm making snapping sounds as he tried to move. Batman grabbed Joker's ankles and twisted one around snapping the bone, he did the same to the other. He stood up, above a half naked Joker who was laughing in pain. Batman picked Joker up by the neck and carried him like that to the chair. Using the rope already around Joker, Batman started to strap him to the chair.

Joker's eyes were red dots now, his whole demeanour changed. "I will rip your throat with my fucking teeth, I can't wait for your blood to spill! Hehehe...fuck you! You beating me will be the best sex I've ever had, Batman. Maybe not as good as when I got Robin to---"

Batman slammed his foot into Joker's crotch. And then kicked him in the stomach so the chair slammed backwards on the ground. Joker's head slamming into the concrete again.

"Mention Robin again, and I will leave you here bleeding to death."  
Joker kept his mouth tightly closed, no smile in sight. He watched as Batman walked toward the wall, grabbing a crowbar.

"Oh! That's fun! Do onto other's as they do onto you! Hahaha! No, this might not be the best sex I've had, Robin really had the tightest little ass. He also was very giving, very enthusiastic!"

Batman gripped the crowbar tighter and walked up to Joker, slowly. He stood in front of him, waiting for him to stop talking about Jason. Batman looked at his hand on the crowbar... So foreign an object. He looked at Joker, and felt nothing but hate. He raised the crowbar and slammed it down on Joker's collar bone, breaking it instantly. He slammed it down on his shoulder, and then his cheek bone.

Joker gasping, bleeding and broken. Had no more laughter, he stared up at Batman, and shut his eyes. "He begged for you to save him, and I made sure he knew you never loved him. I made sure he knew who to hate. He loved me, would beg for me at the end."

Batman slammed the crowbar into Joker's sides hearing most of his ribs break, not caring if a rib pierced a lung. He slammed the crowbar onto his knee, relishing in the sick popping sound that came afterward.

Dropping the crowbar now, Batman leaned down and put his hand on Joker's side, against the broken ribs, and pressed. He watched the Joker sputter up blood and cry out. Batman grabbed a batarang and ripped Joker's shirt off now. The pale man completely naked, and blood all over. Lumps all over from broken bones, bruises now covering most of his body. 

Batman watched as Joker struggled to breath. He untied the rope off the chair and lifted up Joker off the chair. He laid him flat on the concrete. Batman undid the zipper on the front of his crotch, and he pulled out his cock. Batman laid beside Joker and opened his legs. Joker cried out and tried to push Batman off him. "I hate you, I hate what you've done. But, I want....I want to hurt you in every way." 

Batman rubbed his cock against Joker's sphincter, and pushed it in. Blood as lubricant, and he started fucking him. Joker tried to sit up, his ribs grinding. He wrapped his arms around Batman's back. Batman kept going, he held the back of Joker's bloody head. Joker licked Batman on the mouth, and latched onto him. Sucking at his bottom lip, then licking down to his strong chin. Batman quickened his pace and rubbed his gloved hand on Joker's nipples. He pulled at them, watching them flush slightly. Batman pulled out of Joker and leaned down, licking to his cock. He took him into his mouth, sucking hard. Joker held onto Batman's ear pieces and rocked his small thin hips. 

Batman moved on, going down to Joker's ass and licked at it. Not caring about the blood not caring about anything. He gripped Joker's cock and pumped it, licking at Joker's hole harder. Joker laughed and spit out some blood, he realized his body was a disaster, he struggled to get air into his collapsed lung.   
Batman moved up again and put Joker's broken ankles on his shoulders and got his cock back inside him. He continued to fuck him, listening to Joker's air escaping his pierced lung, listening to all his bones cracking and shifting. He gripped Joker's cock and starting to pump along with him slamming his cock inside. They locked eyes, and Joker laughed as he orgasmed, blood spilling out of his mouth. Batman growled and came balls deep inside, thrusting his hips more so that Joker's ribs ripped whatever else there was to rip inside him. He pulled out, his cock spurting on Joker's milky thighs. Joker laughed and fainted. 

"Well, Batman... Joker has multiple fractures and he has been placed in a medical coma. We can only hope he doesn't pull through," Jim Gordon stared at the Batman, the two behind a two way mirror looking at a cast covered Joker. "I don't know what to write in the police report, but... Maybe I'll just leave you out of it."

"Don't write one, Jim. Let this one slide."

Jim nodded and lit a cigarette. "I know this was about the boy. I'm glad you did this." Jim looked back up from his lighter, but Batman was gone. Jim shook his head and looked at the Joker. At the vulnerability of him, and prayed he wouldn't wake up.


End file.
